


Egymásra találva

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Kérésre készült az én kedvenc UsUk/UkUs shipperemnek, Alice-nak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kérésre készült az én kedvenc UsUk/UkUs shipperemnek, Alice-nak.

Alfred ráérősen áztatta magát a forró zuhany alatt, élvezve, ahogy a vízcseppek végigfolynak testén, s átmossák őt, úgy fizikálisan, mint szellemileg. Mikor úgy érezte, hogy már elég ideig volt a vízsugár alatt, elzárta azt, majd maga köré csavart egy törölközőt.

Elővette a hajszárítóját, majd beindítva szépen meg is szabadította tincseit a felesleges nedvességtől. Ekkor megfésülködött és kiment a fürdőszobából, egyenesen a ruhásszekrényéhez. Ott hosszú ideig állt, tanakodva, hogy mi is mutatna raja a legjobban egy ilyen eseményen. Pillantása hirtelen az órára tévedt, s rémülten vette észre, hogyha nem kezd el kicsit sietni, akkor könnyedén lekésheti a dolgot.

Végül egy szép sötétszürke szmokingra eset a választása, fehér inggel és egy szép vörös nyakkendővel. Felvette, majd beállt a tükör elé, hogy megnézze magát, de nem tetszett neki a végeredmény összhatása. Bár az kétségtelen, hogy fessen mutatott a szerelésében, de valami hibádzott. És akkor rájött, hogy az a vörös nyakkendő mégsem volt olyan jó választás, így inkább rövid úton le is vette, s visszalépett a szekrényhez.

Ott valamin meg is akadt a szeme, hogy pontos legyek egy sálon. Tanakodott mi is legyen, mert a sálhoz pedig az inge nem illett...

Végül lecserélte az inget egy sima fehér pólóra a szmoking alá, majd a nyaka köré tekerte művésziesen a sálat, s késznek nyilvánította az öltözködést.

Gyorsan magához vette a szükséges dolgokat, majd sietve megindult a helyszín felé.

A vendéglő előtt állt egy inas, ki felajánlotta, hogy leparkolja helyette az autóját, így ezt a feladatot örömmel átengedte neki. Besétált a fogadócsarnokon keresztül a fő előadóterembe, és elfoglalta a helyét, melyet már korábban lefoglalt. Ez tulajdonképpen a törzshelye volt, de mostanság csak ritkábban jutott el ide a munkája miatt. Mégis a nagyobb eseményekre vagy a nevesebb előadók koncertjeire mindig igyekezett eljönni. Most épp az utóbbi volt a helyzet. Nem elég, hogy egy híresebb énekes lépett fel, de ő volt Alfred kedvence. Nagyon szerette volna már élőben látni, mert eddig még nem volt ehhez szerencséje, hiszen az a bizonyos személy európai volt, míg Alfred, munkájából adódóan csupán amerikai körökben mozgott. De most itt volt a nagy lehetősége, sőt, meghirdettek egy kis sorsolást is, melynek nyertese elkölthet egy vacsorát is a brit énekessel.

Éppen ezért nagyon izgatott volt, s alig bír megülni a helyén mocorgás nélkül, de végül minden vendég elfoglalta a helyét, s a világítás is egy kissé tompábbá vált a helyiségben.

Egy férfi vonult be a színpadra, meghajolt, mit udvarias taps fogadott, majd leült a megvilágított zongorához.

Kezeit kecsesen felemelte és ráhelyezte a billentyűkre, szemeit becsukta, elképzelte, mit fog játszani, mély levegőt vett, majd nekikezdett. Ujjai nyomán ahogy billentyűk nyomódtak le, úgy áradtak a hangok ki a zongoratestből, melyek egy lágy dallammá álltak össze.

Mikor kellően betöltötte a levegőt a nyugodt rezgés, és a nézők visszafogott izgalma, Arthur kinyitotta a száját, s elkezdett énekelni.

Alfred elalélva hallgatta ezt a varázslatos zenét, és megjegyezte magában, hogy élőben tényleg sokkal jobb hallgatni, mint felvételről. Álmodozva nézte, ahogy Kirkland a zenével együtt mozgott, ahogy kezei futkároztak a zongorán, ahogy artikulált, hogy azok a szép tiszta hangok megformálódjanak.

Olyannyira belemerült a zene élvezetébe, hogy észre sem vette, milyen gyorsan telt az idő, s a koncert véget is ért. A zenész egy meghajlást követően, tapstól kísérve sétált vissza a színfalak mögé.

Ekkor a világítás visszaerősödött a normálisra, s az egyik szervező feltűnt az emelvényen.

Beleszólt a mikrofonba, üdvözölve a közönséget, s bejelentette, hogy most fogja kisorsolni a szerencsés nyertest, aki eltölthet egy estét a brit zenésszel.

Ekkor feltűnt a színen egy második személy, egy szép estélyibe öltözött hölgyemén, aki egy kis kosárkát hozott kezeiben, nagy valószínűséggel neveket tartalmazó kártyákkal tele.

– Most pedig Hölgyeim és Uraim – mondta, s kezét belerakta a kosárkába, hogy kihúzzon egy lapot, melyet felolvasott – a szerencsés nyertesünk nem más, mint Alfred Jones úr. Köszönjük szépen a figyelmüket, további szép estét! Mr. Jones pedig lesz szíves kifáradni az előcsarnokba. – Azzal le is vonult a színpadról.

Alfred hinni sem akart a fülének. Ilyen szerencséje nem lehet, hogy találkozhat és beszélgethet a kedvenc énekesével! És mégis, itt van, tehát nem szalaszthatja el az alkalmat, így gyorsan felállt, s kiment az előcsarnokba, ahogy azt kérték tőle. Onnan egy kedves hölgyemény elkalauzolta ő egy privát terembe, ahol nem más, mint Arthur Kirkland ült egy szépen megterített asztalnál.

Alfred gyorsan oda is sietett, és a kezét nyújtotta üdvözlésképpen.

– S-szép estét, a nevem Alfred Jones, és ha mondhatom, zseniális volt az előadása. – Lelkendezett. A brit kissé furcsán nézett rá, de azért elfogadta a kezet.

– Arthur Kirkland, bár gondolom ezt már tudta. Mindenesetre köszönöm. – Azzal intett, hogy foglaljanak helyet, s rendeltek maguknak ételt.

– Mondja, mivel foglalkozik? – Próbált normális társalgást kezdeményezni Arthur. Abban biztos volt, hogy a férfi jól keres, ezt a ruháinak minősége árulta el számára. És ha már a ruháinál tartunk... Rettentően tetszett neki az a sál a férfin, remekül kiemelte a ragyogó szemeit.

– Belsőépítészként tevékenykedek. Néha pedig egyetemeken tartok előadásokat a témáról. – Válaszolt mosolyogva Alfred.

– Akkor ön is művészlélek, mint én...

– Mondhatjuk... Bár nem hiszem, hogy össze lehetne hasonlítani a kettőt. Elvégre ön egy világszerte ismert és elismert zongorista és énekes, míg én tulajdonképpen csupán egy kezdő, feltörekvő kis lakberendező vagyok...

– Ne mondjon ilyeneket – hajolt közelebb Arthur a másik férfihez. – Aki a jazz műfaját szereti s képes is értékelni annak virtuóz báját, rossz és ostoba ember nem lehet. – Szinte már a fülébe suttogott a vacsorapartnerének.

– Gondolja? – Fordult felé Alfred is, ismét. Ahogy észrevette közelségüket, arcán egyből egy halvány pír tűnt fel.

– Nem – fogta kezei közé a férfi arcát. – Én tudom – mondta, majd bezárta az ajkaik között levő csekély távolságot, s megcsókolta Alfredet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Csak és kizárólag az én egyetlen Alice-om miatt vettem rá magam a szaftos jelenet megírására. Köszönjétek neki. Ez az első komolyabb ilyenem... Nézzétek el, ha nem túl jó.

 A csók nem tartott sokáig. 

Mindketten a fülük hegyéig elpirultak, majd folytatták az addigi társalgásukat és vacsorájukat mintha mi sem történt volna, kínosan elkerülve, hogy még csak szóba se kerüljön a dolog. Ez egészen jól ment Alfred számára, azt leszámítva, hogy az ajka egész végig bizsergett. Talán mégsem volt olyan eredményes, mint gondolta.

Egyre csak az járt a fejében, hogy vajon milyen lenne rendesen megcsókolni a férfit.  De próbált ettől elvonatkoztatni és élvezni az eszmecserét a vacsora felett. A brit nagyon éles, csipkelődős humorral rendelkezett, ami ezt igencsak megkönnyítette, ámbár egyre jobban megkedvelte, már ha ez lehetséges az ember kedvenc zenészénél.

Alfrednek rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nem csak egyféle vonzódás létezik. Eddig főként a tehetségébe, hogy miképpen tud zenét varázsolni, volt beleszerelmesedve, de most kezdte megkedvelni Arthurt, mint embert is. A személyisége magával ragadó volt, akárcsak a muzsikája.

Miután befejezték az étkezést, beszélgettek még egy kicsit, de kezdett kínossá válni közöttük a levegő, ahogy a távozás lebegett a fejük fölött, mint az a bizonyos mondabeli bárd. Egyikük sem tudta mit kellene tenni, vagy éppen mondani, de mégsem hagyhatják annyiban a történteket, most, hogy végeztek a vacsorával, és nagy valószínűséggel nem fognak többet találkozni.

– Hol száll meg az éjszakára?– Törte meg a csendet végül Alfred.

– Elméletileg van egy szobám a közeli szállodában...– válaszolt bizonytalanul a brit.

– Akkor esetleg elkísérhetem odáig? Gondolom nem ismeri itt ki magát túl jól.

– Örömmel venném a segítséget.

Elindultak kifelé az épületből, elöl Alfred, mögötte szorosan Arthur. Ahogy az amerikai megpillantotta azt a fiút, aki helyette parkolta le az autóját, intett neki, mire az nemsokára meg is jelent a fehér Hondájával. Megköszönte, majd adott neki némi borravalót.

Visszafordulva a brithez, előzékenyen kinyitotta az anyósülést, majd utána ő is beszállt a kocsiba. Elfordította a slusszkulcsot, gázt adott, aztán rákanyarodott a hotelhez vezető útra. Csendesen telt a kocsikázásuk, leszámítva az egyre jobban eleredő esőt. Az hangosan kopogott az ablakokon, és egyfajta álmosságot kölcsönzött az utcáknak. 

Odaérve nem volt egyszerű parkolóhelyet találni, de Alfrednek, rutinjából adódóan öt perc alatt sikerült.

Kiszálltak az autóból, majd futólépésben indultak meg a szálloda ajtaja felé, hogy ne ázzanak el túlságosan, persze hiába, mert fél perc alatt olyanná váltak, mintha megmártóztak volna egy medencében. 

Sikeresen beérve a recepció elé, Arthur elkérte a neki foglalt szobának a kulcsát, majd elindultak a liftek felé. Felmentek a nyolcadikra, majd becélozták a kettőszázhatos számot viselő szobát. 

– Nos, akkor köszönöm szépen a kellemes estét... Jó éjszakát kívánok...– mondta Alfred, majd elfordult, hogy visszamenjen a lifthez.

– Várjon...– szólt utána a brit– ...nincs kedve bejönni? Mégse engedhetem csurom vizesen el, még a végén megfázna.

Az amerikai visszafordult, és egy hitetlenkedő, mégis reményteljes pillantást vetett a zenészre, aki egy mérges szemöldökráncolással, meg egy ajtókinyitással felelt. Alfred lelkesen követte. Rendkívül kényelmetlenül érezte magát a nedves ruhákban. 

Bent nem tudta mit csináljon. Arthur egyből megrohamozta a fürdőszobát, otthagyva őt egyedül a nappaliban. 

Teljesen elveszett a gondolataiban, így észre sem vette, hogy remeg, vagy, hogy a brit már végzett a fürdőben és most őt nézte.

– Khm. Gyorsan vetkőzzön le, ha nem akar komolyabban megfázni. Gyerünk.– Lökött a kezébe egy törölközőt, majd beterelte a fürdőszobába.

Az amerikai gépiesen kezdett el vetkőzni. Még alig szabadult meg a zakójától, mikor Arthur megjelent mellette, és elkezdte vetkőztetni. Alfred megdöbbenve ezen a tettén engedte neki. A következő amit észrevett, hogy ajkaik találkoztak. 

Visszacsókolt. 

Arthur szája elkezdett lefelé kúszni a nyaka felé, az állvonalát érintve, míg kezei a hátát barangolták be. Ahogy leért a vállához ajkaival, a kezei is másfelé kezdtek kalandozni. 

Alfredet elöntötték az érzések, ahogy a másik férfi a testének az erogén zónáit ingerelte.  Kezei Arthur hajában futkároztak, néha-néha le-leszaladva a gerincének vonalán, mellyel kielégítő bizsergést tudott a zenészből kicsalni.

A brit szája újra megtalálta az amerikaiét, akárcsak kezei annak férfiasságát. Csókja követelőző volt, keze birtoklóan mozgott rajta. Alfred belenyögött a csókba, arcát immáron pír borította. 

Egy pillanatra elváltak a levegőhiány miatt, mikor is a brit felnézett partnerére, csak hogy lássa vágytól elködösült szemeit, és a felhevült arcát.

  – Gyönyörű vagy így.– Mondta reszelős hangon, majd folytatta a csókcsatájukat.

Megnyalta a belsőépítész ajkait, bebocsátást kérve, majd ahogy nyelve utat tört magának a másik szájába, úgy tette ezt az első ujja is a férfi fenekénél.

Alfred nyögését elnyelte Arthur, s kifulladva mozgatta ajkait tovább. Amikor úgy érezte kész, egy másik ujjat adott hozzá az előzőhöz. Az amerikai kissé kényelmetlennek érezte ezt elsőre, amit némi ficergéssel adott partnere tudtára, de az egy kétfrontos támadással le is csitította, ahogy egyszerre csókolta és kényeztette a férfiasságát a munkálkodása közben. 

A harmadik ujj után úgy érezte eléggé meglazította a férfi záróizmait, így Arthur kihúzta kezét onnan, csak hogy mással nyomuljon oda be. Lassan férkőzött egyre beljebb, s közben szenvedélyesen folytatta a csókjukat, bár már a nyáluk állaikon fojt. Észrevéve ezt, elszakadt a másik édes barlangjától, és végignyalta az állát, majd a nyakát. Ahol is kinézett magának egy pontot, és jó erősen megszívta, minek következtében partnere nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kapaszkodjon meg a hátába, hogy meg tudja magát tartani a gyönyör hullámain lovagolva. 

A kapaszkodásból karmolások lettek, ahogy ténylegesen hullámoztak az érzések benne.

Egyszerűen olyan jó érzés volt. A csókok, amiket váltottak, a kéz, amelyik a férfiasságát dédelgette, és maga az a szenzáció, hogy valaki benne van, és egyként mozognak. Egyszerűen nem tudott betelni ezzel. Eufóriát érzett.

Arthur némileg felszisszent a másik karmolásai miatt a hátán, de nyomban nem is tűnt ez olyan nagy dolognak, ahogy Alfred újra egy csókra invitálta meg, mintha csak keringőznének a nyelveik, míg a gyönyör is egyre csak fokozódott benne a ritmusos közös mozdulataik miatt...

Egy csókkal tompított kiáltással élveztek el majdnem egyszerre. 

Arthur lihegve húzódott ki partneréből, majd egy csintalan mosollyal meginvitálta a zuhanyfülkébe tisztálkodni, mivel igencsak összemocskolták magukat a kis akciójukkal.

Alfred még mindig ködös fejjel, és kielégült, boldog mosollyal bólintott és csatlakozott hozzá. 

Gyorsan végeztek a zuhanyzással, pár apróbb csókot váltva közben, ahogy egymást mosták, majd megtörölköztek, és a háló felé vették az irányt.

Ott rövid úton belevetették magukat a puha ágyba, és összebújva hamar el is nyomta őket az álom.


End file.
